The invention relates to a backpanel connector system comprising a backpanel connector, a board connector and a plurality of connector plugs for optical fibers, wherein said backpanel connector comprises a first and a second housing, said first housing having a bottom with an opening, wherein said second housing is slidably mounted in said first housing in a z-direction extending perpendicular to the bottom of the first housing, said second housing having a receiving space for a connector plug.
In a known connector system of this type the second housing is movable with respect to the first housing in the z-direction only. This means that when using the known connector system very high requirements must be met regarding the accuracy for mounting the backpanel connector on the backpanel and the board connector on the printed circuit board, respectively, and regarding the accuracy for alignment of the printed circuit board with respect to the backpanel connector. In the known connector system this accuracy determines the accuracy of the mutual alignment of the connector plugs inserted into the backpanel connector and the board connector, respectively. In practical circumstances it is very difficult to meet these accuracy requirements.